


Instinctual Reactions

by nxttime



Series: so it looks like i'm doing abo now [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Donna Troy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Garth, Beta Wally West, Gen, No Sex, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Roy Harper, Platonic A/B/O, The Fab Five, any abo i write will never have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: “An Omega shouldn’t—”“Shouldn’t what?” Dick interrupted, crossing his arms. “Lead? Because you were fine with an Omega leading you when you didn’t know what I was.” The bitterness was returning, and Dick could feel it, so he again forced himself to calm down. No need to get upset—they were just talking.Donna narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.





	Instinctual Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> so it looks like i'm doing abo now.  
> sorry if i wrote anyone ooc.

Sometimes being an Omega was ridiculous, and Dick would be the first to tell you that.

“It is _not_ that big a deal,” he insisted, arms crossed over his chest and exceedingly irritated. “I’ve been fighting with you guys for eleven months! What does it matter if I’m an Omega? You’re literally _just_ finding out, and I am willing to put money on there being another Omega on the Teen Titans,” he huffed.

Garth, Wally, Roy, and Donna were all gathered around, in different positions. Roy was upside down on the couch, messing with an arrow and seeming entirely uninterested in the conversation, Wally looked a little fidgety in his seat beside Roy, and Garth looked unsure of himself, but _Donna._ She was going all “Overprotective Alpha” on him, and it was severely annoying.

“Dick, why didn’t you just _tell_ us you were an Omega?” Donna pressed, and Roy groaned loudly and obnoxiously before Dick could say something.

Donna turned to him, eyebrow raised, and said, “Something you’d like to say, Roy?”

“Wowzers, Wonder Girl,” Roy gasped, eyes widening as he turned his torso to be upright, his sandalwood scent turning a little spicy. “You read my mind!”

“Just spit it out already,” she hissed, smoky scent flaring.

Roy rolled his eyes and flipped completely right-side up as he stared Donna in the eyes and peeled off his last scent blockers.

His sandalwood scent thickened a little, though not enough to be unpleasant, and there was an unmistakable sweetness to it that hadn’t been there before.

Roy was an Omega too.

Donna scented the air and bristled, her head snapping between Dick and Roy.

Dick crossed his arms. “You owe me an unspecified amount of money, Troy,” he snarked.

Oh he was still very, _very_ vexed about her prejudice, but he was trying to force it out of his scent.

“But—you’re—you shouldn’t—you could get _hurt!_ Why did your mentors even fathom this!” she finally erupted, her own scent thickening to the point that Dick wrinkled his nose a little and started growling low in his throat.

“Batman couldn’t have stopped me if he tried,” Dick snapped, rising to his feet and taking a step closer to Donna. “And neither can you. I’ve been at _this_ —the whole crimefighting gig—for longer than you have, _Wonder Girl,_ and Alpha or not there is nothing shy of killing me that will be able to get me to stop now.” His teeth were bared, he was unsuccessful in taming his scent, and he was borderline challenging her.

And what did it matter if he did? He’d win any fight—battle of the wills, wits, or anything else—he’d _win._

Being an Omega didn’t make him inept, and it didn’t make him incapable. He could do the same things any Alpha could, and he could do it _better_ than them.

Wally left with Roy trailing after him, and Garth stepped between Dick and Donna, a hand on Donna’s shoulder and the other hovering between himself and Dick’s chest—not quite touching him—and the Beta spoke.

“Robin, Wonder Girl, please.” He locked gazes with Donna, and the calming pheromones he was emitting increased the slightest amount. “Calm yourselves. A challenge over a dispute such as this one is unnecessary.”

Dick took a deep breath through his nose, Garth’s watery and seaweed scent filling his nostrils, and closed his eyes, exhaling from his mouth, in an effort to calm down. Garth was right. A fight would be dumb—it was just the biological impulses. Dick was challenging Donna because he felt attacked and tested, and she was responding to him in kind. They needed to _talk_ things out.

If Donna would listen.

She smacked Garth’s hand off her shoulder with bared teeth.

“Fine,” she said, forcing her scent to calm even if she still seemed angered.

Pleased, Garth nodded when Dick opened his eyes.

“Now, Wonder Girl,” Garth lowered his hands and turned to her a little. “Why does Robin’s secondary gender status upset you? We have fought by his side and under his leadership for quite some time now. His being an Omega had no interference.”

Donna seem flustered that she had to explain herself, but she did to Dick’s satisfaction. He wasn’t happy that she was upset by him being an Omega, but he could appreciate her explaining where she was coming from.

“He is an Omega—he and Roy both! They could get hurt!”

Garth nodded. “Yes, but so can we. Alpha, Beta, Omega—we can collectively be manipulated and injured all the same.”

“An Omega shouldn’t—”

“Shouldn’t what?” Dick interrupted, crossing his arms. “Lead? Because you were _fine_ with an Omega leading you when you didn’t know what I was.” The bitterness was returning, and Dick could feel it, so he again forced himself to calm down. No need to get upset—they were just talking.

Donna narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“He speaks truth,” Garth said, nodding once.

“Yes, well,” Donna mumbled. “Had I known he was an Omega, I would have thought otherwise.”

“Oh, that’s such shit,” Dick snapped, finally upset again. “That’s like me saying you being a girl means you shouldn’t fight with us boys!”

Donna growled, hands curling into fists, and she pulled herself up a little taller to, what? Intimidate him?

Dick laughed bitterly as she spoke.

“It is _not_ the same thing!” she shouted.

 _“How?!”_ Dick yelled back as she started growling and took a step in his direction, scent flaring in the classic intimidation tactic Alphas used on Betas and Omegas to get them to submit. He had to force himself not to react the way his instincts screamed at him to, and he leaned closer in her direction, teeth bared.

“It just isn’t!”

“That means _nothing, Donna!”_

 _“Enough,_ both of you,” Garth hissed, shoving them both back a step or two, his scent thickening with his irritation. “I grow tired of trying to get you to calm yourselves.”

It took Dick a minute to realize that Garth was growling lowly, and he blinked in surprise, overflowing rage abating for a second. Donna seemed surprised too, and her scent slowly leveled off as she stared at Garth, wide-eyed.

“Troy,” Garth said, pointing at her, “acknowledge your fault. It was wrong of you to act the way you did to Robin merely because he is an Omega, and I am _sure_ you realize that at the point we have finally reached.”

“I apologize, Robin,” Donna muttered, effectively chastised.

Dick wanted to be petty, but he didn’t at the same time. Garth looked at him and raised his brows, and Dick sighed, absently rubbing his wrist.

“Fine. Apology accepted, Troy.”

Satisfied, Garth nodded.

“Good. Now, Robin has nothing to apologize for.” Donna looked up sharply at this and seemed ready to protest, but Garth spoke over her before she could. “He has _nothing to apologize for,_ because your prejudiced behavior was completely unwarranted. We have treated you as an equal, Donna Troy, where many in our generation refuse to acknowledge women as such. You have never been lesser than or beneath us, and your being an Alpha has nothing to do with it. You should treat Robin and Speedy with the same respect they show you, because their statuses as Omegas doesn’t change anything about who they are and what they’ve done and continue to do for this team. Do I make myself understood?”

“Yes,” Donna replied a bit sulkily. She looked to Dick with an honest apology in her gaze, and again said, “I am sorry, Robin. My behavior was uncalled for.”

With her genuine apology, Dick’s nerves were soothed and he calmed, offering her a small but honest smile. “You’re forgiven.”

Looking to Garth, Dick said, “Thank you, Aqualad.”

Garth smiled a little and nodded.

“I’ll go talk to Wally and Roy.”

When Donna and Dick were the last two left in the room, Dick held his hand out to her.

“We’re good?” he asked.

She smiled and clasped her hand in his. “Yes, I believe we are.”

Dick returned her grin.

“Cool.”


End file.
